Lollipops and kisses
by Candy Cane Bunny
Summary: Sayuri interrupts Amaimon's fight. He's enraged but also interested in this powerful girl. What will happen If Mephisto invites her to stay a while?
1. How they met

Hii everybody! This is my second fanfic (and second time writing in English), I hope you like it! Please leave a comment.  
Some things are different than the actual story and some things I made up a bit. Amaimon x oc  
Rated M for lemon.

*******

Sayuri was the child of a shinigami and when her father died she had to take over the job. She never knew her mother, nor wondered what had happened to her.  
A small breeze played through her scarlet hair while she layed down on a huge boulder; watching over Gehenna. She looked into the blade of her scythe and saw a man standing on top of a roof. He was crying and about to end his life but the policemen were trying to convince him otherwise. She spun her scythe around and created a portal to Assiah. She landed behind the man, and whispered he should just jump. She looked into his soul and thoughts and kept repeating his insecurities. Nobody could see her, she was like a bad conscience. Suddenly a little girl appeared followed by a young women. She was obviously his daughter, tears rolled down her face while her mother tried to cover the girls eyes for what was coming next.  
Sayuri felt guilty, her father would call her weak. But she just couldn't do it.. Again she spoke to the man, this time telling him to not give up. The man stepped away from the edge and fell down on his knees. Sayuri walked away from the scene, heading to a nearby forest.

She didn't really like her job but she had no other choice, someone had to do it.. She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a bright blue light. She knew who it belonged to, she had heard of the son of Satan's return, so she decided to take a closer look.  
A young male with messy dark blue hair and intense blue eyes was smashed into the ground almost right in front of her. She jumped up and sat on top of her scythe that was floating in the air. Her jade eyes followed the spectacle beneath her.  
"Do you want a cup of tea my dear?" a voice from behind her asked. She turned around and saw a man sitting comfortably in his armchair. She knew the man all too well. She flew towards her old friend and took a cup of the strawberry tea.  
"What to do when the little brothers start fighting..?" Mephisto pondered sarcastically.  
Sayuri gave him a confused look. " Amaimon, the earth king, ..fighting Rin, the son of Satan.." Mephisto said clarifying himself.  
Sayuri watched closer to the other male. It was a boy about her age with dark green hair and long claw-like black fingernails. She felt her heart jump a little, is this how it felt to fall in love?

Mephisto laughed and clapped his hands while the two boys continued to lash out at each other. The son of Satan started to lose control. His friends looked terrified.  
Rin didn't know what he was doing anymore, his sword cracking from the huge amount of power. Sayuri had been eager to join the fight at first but now she decided it was enough. She jumped down and landed her scythe in-between the two boys creating a massive shockwave, sending them both flying a few 100 meters away. Sayuri's tail swept in excitement, red flames surrounding her body.  
A blonde girl ran towards the blue haired boy and hugged him, snapping him out of his trance.  
The green haired boy however kept looking at Sayuri. He was enraged she had interfered his fight and so ended his fun.  
"Who was that girl?" Amaimon thought. She seemed powerful and it looked like big brother knew her. He had to find out. Maybe he could fight her?  
"Eins zwei drei" it sounded, and suddenly he was back at Mephisto's house.

Do you like it so far? Suggestions? How long do you want this to be? I could write over 20 pages, but I know it can get a bit tedious.. I promise there'll be some lemon-ish material soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii everybody! Here's part two! Hope you like it! Please leave a comment.**

Amaimon rubbed his head. " Who was that girl?" He walked to the living room, dropped down on one of the vintage looking sofas and started biting the nail of his thumb. After a while he drifted into sleep.

Mephisto had invited Sayuri and they both had just arrived at True Cross Academy.  
"Nice house you've got here" She stated. Mephisto smirked, " I have indeed..". He looked around as if he saw the place for the first time.  
Sayuri followed him until they entered the living room and Mephisto went to get some beverages. She saw the green-haired boy from before sleeping on the sofa. She hovered over his sleeping form and inspected his features. "He's cute,…and also quite attractive, and… sexy … Wait… What am I thinking?!"  
Amaimon's eyes slowly fluttered open. He saw something hovering over him and was suddenly wide awake. He shot right up and bumped his head.

A few moments later Amaimon and Sayuri both sat in the sofa with an ice bag on their head. Mephisto kept talking about the academy, Assiah and his love for Japan but neither Amaimond or Sayuri was really listening. When he left to "do some business", Amaimons eyes where shooting bullets at Sayuri. She returned the dirty look and gave him an evil smile. " Wanna fight?" She asked daring.  
Amaimon looked amused, she was the first girl who had dared to fight him. Was she underestimating him or overestimating herself? He wondered..  
Sayuriu clapped her hands twice and her scythe appeared, she swung it towards Amaimon who easily dodged it by jumping ontop of the blade. Amaimon kicked her in the guts sending her flying across the room. She jumped up and landed her heel on his shoulder smashing him into the wooden floor.  
Mephisto bursted into the room with the scariest mad-look ever. "If you want to fight, at least do it outside and don't destroy the whole place!" he yelled angry.  
Sayuri opened a window and jumped outside, Amaimon following close behind.  
He lashed out at her but this time it was him who missed. She stuck out her tongue and pulled her eyelid. Amaimon was stronger but on agility she out passed him.  
They both were tired and when Sayuri wanted to throw another punch she tripped…  
In her head it all happened in slow-motion. Amaimon couldn't jump away so she landed on top of him. She didn't move, she was to shocked from her own stupid actions. She kept looking him in the eyes. "He looks so perfect,… his lips so soft.."  
Her body acted on its own and suddenly she found her lips kissing his.

"Why is she staring at me like that? Why isn't she moving? She sure is beautiful…" Amaimon thought. He caught himself looking at her breast and blushed. "Wait.. what is she doing?" Her lips came closer and Amaimon was overwhelmed by the sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

They both snapped out of their trance. Sitting up embarrassed by what had happened. "I… I.. I'm sorry" Sayuri stammered blushing 50 shades of red.  
"It nothing.." he answered smiling nervously.  
Luckily a lady showed up summoning them both for dinner.

There was an awkward silence. Mephisto felt the tension and started talking about the food Ukobach had made. When they all finished desert Mephisto excused himself again. " Amaimon..Could you perhaps show the lady around and tell her where she can find her room?" Mephisto asked. Amaimon slightly nodded and stood up.


	3. Chapter 3

Hii! I'm sorry it took so long! I had school exams and when I finally could write again my computer crashed half way so I had to start all over Also I've had this Idea for a song-fic and I started brainstorming and I was left with no inspiration for this story. 

* * *

**Sayuri's POV:**

You saw Amaimon walking out of the room so you stood up and followed him. Mephisto's mansion was huge and there were a lot of hallways. "This house is like a labyrinth…" you mumbled. Amaimon turned towards you and smiled "It is, but you'll get used to it quickly". Amaimon stopped in front of a royal looking corridor. "Brother doesn't want anyone to go near that door" Amaimon pointed towards the end of the corridor, there was a wooden door with a heavy lock. "What's behind that door?" you asked curiously. "I don't even know…" Amaimon shrugged his shoulders.  
Amaimon continued walking through the labyrinth. You arrived at your room, there was a large king size bed with two bedside tables, a huge wall sized mirror at the opposite, a dresser next to the mirror and a corner closet. There was a door next to the closet leading towards your bathroom. The bathroom had a huge bathtub in the middle of it. You looked around in awe. Amaimon cleared his throat " If you need me, my room is on the other side of the hallway and here is the room service button." He pointed towards the intercom.

**2 weeks later**

**Amaimon's POV:**  
You heard a knock at your door and stood up. When you opened the door you found Sayuri bungle with some keys. She looked at you with mischievous eyes. "Want to know what's behind the 'forbidden door'?" She grinned widely. You knew Mephisto would be furious if he found out you had been in his secret room, but the curiosity won you over.  
You and Sayuri had gotten closer the last few days, you found out you had a lot in common and ended up talking for hours. Yesterday, Mephisto had given her the order to look after Rin, so you were a bit annoyed you couldn't spend as much time with her as you used to.

**Sayuri's POV:**  
You walked through the hallways until you arrived at the 'forbidden door'. You took an antique looking key out of your pocket and turned the lock. You were a bit disappointed when it just opened without furthermore, you had expected smoke would appear or holy lights shining from it. You could feel Amaimon's breath on your neck, he was as excited as you were. When you entered the room your mouth dropped. The room was filled with collector items! Manga, dolls, swords, and different clothing items. You looked behind you but Amaimon was gone. You looked around and found him staring at a showcase filled with limited edition candy. His mouth was watering when he slowly reached towards the handle. You knew you should have stopped him right then and there…  
Amaimon held out a bunny-shaped lollipop while he was nibbling on a cat shaped one. You were about to put it in your mouth when you heard footsteps coming towards the room. You looked at Amaimon hoping he would come up with a solution for your situation. He pointed towards a small window.

**Mephisto's POV:**  
You would have sworn you heard noises coming from your collectors' room. You reached for your keychain only to find out it wasn't in its usual place. You returned to your office to search for it.

**Sayuri's POV:**  
You followed Amaimon to Mephisto's office. You threw the keys under his desk through the open window and ran for your life.  
When you were at a safe distance you laid down on the soft grass "Mephisto's going to kill us if he ever finds out!" you managed to say. Amaimon took the cat-shaped lollipop and putted it inside his mouth.  
"YOU TOOK IT WITH YOU!" you yelled. "Yeah, what about it?" he mumbled, clearly not fully aware of the consequences. You hit his head and grabbed the lollipop, only to put it in your mouth. "You could at least have taken mine also!" you grinned. Amaimon tried to take back his candy but you simply rolled out of his reach. After a while you held up your hand just in front of Amaimon's face "You'll have to ask it nicely." You said with a huge smile on your face. Amaimon simply leaned closer and kissed you. You were taken of guard and he took back what was once his, but instead of putting it in his mouth he held it aside and deepened the kiss. 

* * *

Sorry it's short.. I'm also working on the lemon-part for this story but somehow it just doesn't feel right so.. If you want to help me out a bit you may always send me a private message :)

( For those who wonder, the song-fic will be about Itachi (Naruto) and one of my OCs, and it'll be a bit of a sad story…. )


End file.
